sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Biolizard
De Biolizard (バイオ リザードBaiorizādo ? ) (Ook bekend als het prototype van de Ultimate Life Form ) is een schepsel dat als de eindbaas verscheen in Sonic Adventure 2 . Het ziet eruit als een gigantische hagedis met een life support systeem op zijn rug met de buizen die naar beneden zijn nek naar zijn hoofd . De Biolizard is 85 meter ( 280 voet) lang , 30 meter ( 100 voet ) breed , 19,5 meter ( 64 voet) op het hoogste punt op zijn rug , en weegt 87,5 ton . [ 1 ] Na de laatste versie van de Ultimate Life Form ( akaShadow ) werd opgericht , werd de Biolizard verondersteld te worden ingekapseld , maar nooit was . Sonic Adventure 2 De Biolizard was een vroege versie van Project Shadow , een project regering geleid door Professor Gerald Robotnik dat bedoeld was om een " Ultimate Life Form " te creëren als een eerste stap in de richting van de mensheid te ontdekken het geheim van onsterfelijkheid . Dit wezen is een ultieme onsterfelijk , of zo dacht de wetenschappers . Als gevolg van de verzwakking van de experimenten Biolizard , later moest een life support systeem . Terwijl de Biolizard was succesvol in de manier waarop het zou kunnen regenereren , herstellen zichzelf , en zichzelf te reproduceren, het was ook weerbarstig en gevaarlijk. [ 2 ] Het werd gesloten toen Gerald , met de hulp van de vreemdeling Black Doom , produceerde een meer geavanceerde wezen : Shadow the Hedgehog . Toen GUN kwamen naar Space Colony ARK om een einde te maken aan Gerald Robotniks plannen , vonden ze de Biolizard en uitschakelen. Het ging niet zonder slag of stoot , echter, en het bijna de gehele groep van GUN soldaten vernietigd. De Biolizard bleef in schijndood aan boord van de ARK tot op de dag, toen Doctor Eggman plaatste de zeven Chaos Emeralds in de Eclipse Cannon . Dit startte een programma gemaakt door Gerald Robotnik , die de macht van de Chaos Emeralds gebruikt om het ARK te sturen in een ramkoers met de Aarde . Vermoedelijk , Robotnik , voorafgaand aan zijn executie , ook geprogrammeerd de Biolizard met zich te hechten met de ARK , de kans dat iemand zou kunnen interfereren met de Chaos Emeralds te hebben verwacht. Eggman krachten gebundeld met Sonic the Hedgehog en vrienden om dit doemscenario te voorkomen , en zij probeerden om de ARK te trekken in een baan opnieuw maken met behulp Knuckles 'Master Emerald naar de Chaos Emeralds te deactiveren en het stoppen van de ARK . Kort voor Dr Eggman geactiveerd de Eclipse Cannon, Rouge zich ook een verslag over de Biolizard op hoofdcomputer Gerald Robotnik 's , waaraan zij later blootgesteld aan Shadow the Hedgehog , met de implicatie dat hij niet daadwerkelijk de Ultimate Life Form na de laatste struikelde over haar plannen van het stelen van de Chaos Emeralds . Echter, wanneer Sonic en Knuckles ging de Cannon Core , de Biolizard gewekt , vastbesloten om de ARK op zijn weg naar de Aarde te houden . Later , Amy Rose overtuigd Shadow te helpen redden van de aarde ( Shadow had een flashback over zijn beste vriend , Maria Robotnik . ) Shadow gevochten en gewonnen tegen de gigantische reptiel door beschadiging van de life support systeem . De Biolizard vervolgens gebruikt Chaos Control op buiten de ARK en de zekering teleporteren met de ruimte kolonie zelf , steeds FinalHazard , de eindbaas van het spel. Het werd uitgevochten door de gecombineerde kracht van Super Sonic en Super Shadow , die vervolgens gebruikt Chaos Control op de ARK terug te plaatsen in een baan. Zowel Shadow en de FinalHazard vallen om hun schijnbare dood (hoewel het later is gebleken dat Shadow overleefd ) . Shadow the Hedgehog De Biolizard werd genoemd in Shadow the Hedgehog , maar alleen in een van Shadow's flashbacks , toen hij herinnert zich zijn schijndood na het verslaan van het. De Biolizard was waarschijnlijk slechts een voorbeeld van Gerald 's werk voor Black Doom bijgestaan hem , en is dus van weinig belang voor de Black Arms en was niet stabiel omdat hij Black Doom DNA had. Echter wordt opgemerkt dat na Black Doom transformeert in Devil Doom , heeft hij een identieke schreeuw aan die van Biolizard . Verschillende andere Black Arms hebben soortgelijke kreten . Ook de Black Anneliden , Black Worms , en larvale zwarte krijgers ( "Death Bloedzuigers " ) , hebben een huid textuur zeer vergelijkbaar met de Biolizard 's . Dit biedt de mogelijkheid de Biolizard daadwerkelijk een zwarte Arms experiment , maar het was gewoon mislukt . Zo blijkt , Devil Doom en Biolizard kreet is gewoon een hergebruikte versie van Perfect Chaos ' huilen . Sonic Generations Modern Sonic vecht tegen de Biolizard in de Cannon Core in de 3DS-versie . De baas strijd blijft enigszins gewijzigd ten opzichte van zijn Sonic Adventure 2 verschijning behalve gedaan op een 2D-vlak . Hij lijkt ook te hebben gekregen sterker in tijden, kan lichtbollen verschijnen voor Sonic als hij loopt van de Biolizard het hoofd of de staart , die moet worden gesprongen of geschoven onder . Hij heeft ook een nieuwe staart slam aanval en hij jaagt Sonic als hij probeert om hem te verpletteren met zijn staart . Verschijningen in andere media Sonic X 134biolizard De Biolizard in Sonic X. De rol van de Biolizard in de anime Sonic X loopt parallel met de ene die het speelt in Sonic Adventure 2 . Het verschijnt in aflevering 38 . In de serie , wordt het schepsel niet specifiek genoemd als een prototype van Project Shadow . In de originele Japanse versie , Knuckles identificeerde de Biolizard , maar in het Engels dub , het was naamloos en Knuckles in plaats daarvan gewoon gezegd dat hij niet zou laten het monster krijgt de Master Emerald . Toen professor Gerald's dagboek onthult wat er werkelijk gebeurde op de ARK 50 jaar geleden , werd een kleine groene hagedis aangetoond dat zou kunnen zijn geweest wat de Biolizard eruit zag voordat ze aangepast aan de huidige toestand . Archie Comics ARK Monster De Biolizard in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog De Biolizard verscheen ook in de continuïteit van de Archie Comics na de Sonic Adventure 2 comic adaptatie . Maar het was pas in Sonic Universe # 2 , waarin het verhaal verteld , dat de Biolizard maakte een fysieke verschijning . De Biolizard was het bewaken van de schrijn kamer aan boord van de Space Colony ARK vijftig jaar tot 3236 , toen Dr Eggman vrijgegeven Shadow the Hedgehog van stasis en gebruikt de ARK in zijn pogingen om de wereldheerschappij . Na Shadow verraden hem en vochten naast Sonic the Hedgehog , de Biolizard gebruikt Chaos Controle en trok de ARK naar Mobius zelf fuseren met de Eclipse Cannon , alleen worden gestopt door de gezamenlijke inspanningen van Super Sonic en Super Shadow . Abilities ImagesCAK7WS03 Shadow bestrijden van de Biolizard . Als het prototype van de uiteindelijke levensvorm , dat ertoe om onsterfelijkheid , de Biolizard heeft het vermogen toegeschreven aan het gewenste eindproduct : regeneratie , zelf - herstel , en zelf - reproductie . Echter , had de verschillende experimenten ernstig verzwakt het monster , en het vereist een life - support systeem om het levend te houden , aldus de makers achtte het een mislukt prototype . De Biolizard 's life support systeem is in staat om zijn huid immuun voor alle aanvallen van buitenaf , zolang het functioneel is , absorberen iedere aanval op contact te maken , maar het dient ook als weakpoint het schepsel als het vernietigen van het systeem laat het kwetsbaar . De Biolizard vecht voornamelijk door spugen donkere energie ballen , bijten , of sjorren zijn staart . De hagedis lijkt echter zichzelf uitputten deze aanvallen , die het kwetsbaar voor aanvallen zijn life support systeem verlaat, zoals slijpen van de draden die de Biolizard het hoofd op het systeem aansluiten op zijn rug aan te vallen . Wanneer het systeem is beschadigd genoeg , de Biolizard toevlucht tot een nieuwe techniek waar het creëert tientallen roze ei -achtige orbs in de lucht die kan thuis in op de doelstellingen , maar deze eieren hebben een zwakke plek in dat ze kunnen worden gebruikt als stapstenen te bereiken en weer een aanval op de life support systeem . Het schepsel heeft een laatste wanhopige mogelijkheid om te gebruiken als het op de rand van de nederlaag , zal het een of andere manier toe te eigenen de zwaartekracht in het gebied op te tillen tegenstanders in de lucht die zij vervolgens vult met orbs , maar het is nog steeds mogelijk om te navigeren door de orbs naar het life support systeem aan te vallen . De Biolizard heeft de mogelijkheid om de kracht van de Chaos Emeralds te gebruiken om zowel schering tijd en ruimte met Chaos controle of zelf te verbeteren door transformeren in FinalHazard . Zijn verbeterde mogelijkheden omvatten de mogelijkheid om grote roze energie stralen het vuur van haar gebroken life support systeem en maak rode orbs vergelijkbaar met de roze voor . De FinalHazard gebruikt de orbs om zich in te dekken als een schild en vuurt ze op tegenstanders . Maar als zijn life support systeem is gesloopt , de barre omstandigheden in de ruimte zijn het creëren van grote kookt over het hele FinalHazard het lichaam , dat zijn nieuwe kwetsbare punten die open staan voor aanvallen zijn .